


Multiples

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Multiples

“You want to what, Cas?”

Dean had to scramble to catch the book he’d been reading before it fell from his suddenly limp fingers.

“Give you multiple orgasms.” Cas said the words again; so easy and carefree, like he was suggesting that they take the Impala for a drive. 

Dean grimaced, marking his page and setting his book down.

“That sounds great, Cas. But, ah, kind of impossible.”

It was like Dean had flipped some sort of switch. Castiel straightened, shoulders jerking back and chin lifting. His eyes darkened and he got that  _look_ in his eyes. The one he got during hunts and, sometimes, in bed. It was the look that made Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps and had his mind going foggy as his blood rushed in a distinctly southern track.

“Cas-” Dean managed to croak out before the angel was right there, only a breath away.

Then, the world lurched in that dizzying, whirling way it did when Cas dragged him along on his flights. The hellish-roller-coaster motion stopped just as quickly as it had started. 

Something soft knocked against the backs of Dean’s knees and sent him sprawling backward. A bed, he realized belatedly as he bounced. 

The sheets were soft and slippery beneath his bare skin-

 _Wait_.

That wasn’t right. 

Dean got a glance down at himself. Sure enough, his clothes had made a not-so-mysterious disappearance. Friggin’ Cas.

The familiar rustle of Cas’ coat and wings caught Dean’s attention just as he started to sit up. Dean opened his mouth to say something, what, exactly, he wasn’t sure yet.

Cas vanished again before reappearing right over Dean, his weight effectively pinning the hunter to the bed. 

Somewhere along the journey from door to bed, Cas had lost his coat and suit jacket and shoes. The sleeves of his white shirt were already loosened, the line of buttons down the front parted and hanging open. 

Cas settled over Dean, leaning in close. His pupils were blown, just the thinnest ring of navy circling the darkness. The tops of his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard.

Dean swallowed hard, feeling his dick jerk from the waves of heat Cas was throwing off and the sheer closeness of the angel.

“Dean Winchester.” Cas’ voice dragged over the syllables of his name.

Dean opened his mouth deliver a witty reply. A warm, roughened hand slapped over his lips before he could even get a breath out. Blue eyes dared him to talk back.

So that was how it was gonna go down, huh? A shiver ran its fingers down Dean’s spine.

“You always seem to forget what I’m capable of, Dean. Of what angels are capable of.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and let out a muffled string of noises behind the hand over his mouth. A hand cracked against his ass, how, he wasn’t sure because he was laying on it. But there was a definite sensation of getting his ass slapped. 

He arched, feeling the sting on his skin as he yelped against Cas’ hand.

“Angels are unparalleled, Dean. We’ve wandered heaven and earth for millennium.”

Light, teasing touches ghosted along the tops and insides of Dean’s thighs.

“We have knowledge of everything; beast, monster, man, cosmos.”

The touches skittered up the sides of his hips and made his belly hollow.

“We have the power to kill with a touch, anything, anywhere. We have the power to heal with a touch. We have the power to rebuild a body, if not a soul.”

Dean quivered as Cas’ eyes grew hooded and his hand tightened over Dean’s mouth.

“I rebuilt your body, Dean. I carried you from hell and I healed you. I know you inside and out, better than anyone, even you. I know what makes you  _tick_. I know what you can do. I know what  _I_ can do to  _you_.”

Cas’ voice dipped impossibly low as his fingers flexed over Dean’s lips. It was all the warning Dean got.

Pure, undiluted pleasure ripped through his body. Dean cried out, sound muffled as he breathed harshly through his nose. He shut his eyes against the onslaught, body twitching and jerking as he fucking  _came_. 

Dean slumped against the sheets as it subsided. He groaned when he realized that he was still hard.  _Shit_. Had he just- 

Cas smirked down at him, all smug and too sexy for his own damn good. 

“That’s right, Dean. I know how your body works. I can make it do anything I want. I can make you orgasm without ejaculating. I can take you to the edge again and again and again. I can give you endless pleasure without you ever reaching fulfillment.”

Oh, holy mother of Christ, Cas could  _not_  mean that.

Shit. That look on his face totally did, though.

Cas lifted his hand for a moment. Dean took the opportunity.

“Cas, please, just let me-”

Another wave of that earth-shaking pleasure rolled through his body. Dean shook beneath Cas, panting as Cas returned his hand to its prior position to muffle Dean’s moans and whimpers. 

Cas removed his hand again when Dean’s head lolled against the bed.

“But, Dean, I thought you said that it was impossible for you to have multiple orgasms.”

Ouch. His own words getting jabbed back in his face hurt. 

“Okay, okay. I was wrong-”

The word dragged out on another long sound as Dean’s hands cranked down into the sheets and his head tossed. His hips bucked, dick grazing the front of Cas’ slacks and his belly. Pre-come leaked over his length, he could feel air moving over the wetness, further maddening him. If Cas would just let him come-

Dean opened his eyes to that all-too-smug smile and heavy-lidded blue eyes.

“What was that, Dean? I’m afraid I didn’t catch it.”

Dean gasped for air, body still trembling.

“I-I said I was wrong. Cas, please, just let me, aaaah!”

Cas’ hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, slicking pre-come and sliding in a slow, teasing rhythm. But the sensation was increased ten-fold by Castiel’s grace. It had Dean’s hips jerking upward, banging against Cas’ forearm as he tried to worm his way across the bed.

It was too much and not enough. And that was before Cas ducked down and licked a long line up the underside of his dick. 

Dean tried to move again, to crawl away from the mind-scrambling sensations of overwhelming pleasure, but it was like his limbs were made of lead. No mater how hard he tried, he just couldn’t make them move and inch. 

“You’re not getting away that easily, Dean.” Cas’ voice was a veritable growl as one finger skated over Dean’s hole.

“Cas! Cas, you gotta-”

Another round of explosions set itself off as Cas swallowed down Dean’s cock and his fingers started working Dean open. 

And another as Cas spread Dean’s legs wide, cock nudging at his swollen hole.

Dean was a writhing, insensate mess as Cas bottomed out. The angel’s tanned chest was flushed, his wide pink lips reddened and parted. He pulled back only to thrust forward hard, drawing a whimper from Dean.

He felt so, so full. His cock bobbed between their bellies, hard and achy and leaking. His body burned, blood like fire in his veins. His mind was a one-track record of pleas for relief. 

“ _Please lemme come. Please, please, please. Please lemme come_.” 

Cas’ head kicked back as his hips snapped irregularly. He shouted out Dean’s name as he came, the sight of his body pulling taught and straining almost too much.

Dean whimpered, throat tight as he tried to get friction somehow, some way.

“C-Castiel,  _please_. Please, I was wrong. Please, please. Please let me come.  _Wanna come. Cas-Castiel, please!_ ”

A hot, wet hand fisted his dick and stroked fast and hard.

“Come, Dean. You can come.”

Dean’s body bent near backwards as he arched clean off the bed. Every inch of his body went rigid before shaking apart. He could feel his come painting his stomach and chest. And it just didn’t _stop_. Dean’s mouth opened wide as a wordless cry burst from his chest. His heart hammered as Cas continued to stroke him, milking his cock for all it was worth.

Dean collapsed back, body sill shuddering and shaking as he gasped for air; little whimpers catching as Cas peppered his skin with kisses.

 _Holy_.

 _Fucking_.

 _Shit_.

Castiel used his grace to clean them up, feathering one finger along the center of Dean’s body and watching him quake with after-shocks. Fucking  _after-shocks_.

“It appears that you  _can_  orgasm multiple times, Dean.”


End file.
